


You Belong To Me Little Wing

by Reagy_Jay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: 2 dicks, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Bottom Jason Todd, Cock Rings, Crowbars, DC Dark Week, Dark, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Dickjay Week, Got dyslexia so my gramma and spelling won’t be right, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Has a Bad Day, Jason Todd Has a Bad Time, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Muzzles, Nudity, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dick Grayson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/pseuds/Reagy_Jay
Summary: They’re just showing their Little Wing how much he means to them
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	You Belong To Me Little Wing

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://reagy-jay.tumblr.com//)


End file.
